


Drabbles

by heartbeatslows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatslows/pseuds/heartbeatslows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from an ask meme on my blog, probably mostly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

“Wake up!”

Nico groaned, feeling a thud on his gut.  He opened his eyes, already knowing what he’d see, and sure enough, there was Jason, glasses askew, grinning like a maniac.

“I’m tired,” he muttered, pulling the covers over his head.  He felt Jason rolling off him, and in his mind’s eye, he imagined his boyfriend’s mind spinning, wondering whether he’d gone too far, remembering how much Nico needed his sleep, second-guessing every action he’d done in the last week…Nico sighed and pulled the blanket back down, enough to see Jason’s eyes trained on his face.

“Ugh, it’s not worth it,” he said through the sheet.  "I’m already awake."

Jason’s face spilt into a smile, his energy renewed.  "Good, because I’ve got a good day planned.”  He rolled on top of Nico again and nestled his elbows in the crooks of Nico’s shoulder blades, careful not to let too much of his weight fall on him, but still enveloping Nico’s body with his own.  Nico couldn’t help but smile.  Jason wasn’t even thinking about it, but he was still protecting him, trying to limit some of Nico’s burden, which made it all the more genuine.

He saw the eager, barely restrained look on Jason’s face–even with him, Jason wasn’t always so excitable, and the little split in his lip was so defined when he smiled Nico almost couldn’t help but plant his lips on it–and indulged.  "Okay, what are we doing?“

Jason lifted a hand and started to count on his fingers.  "Okay, so, we’re starting out with the movies–”

“Star Wars?”

“I promised I’d take you, didn’t I?”  Jason touched the hollow of Nico’s cheek with his thumb, caressing his face for a moment before he continued.  "After that, we’re going to the zoo.  They’ve built a new aquarium.“

“Hm, maybe we should take Percy,” Nico commented, despite how much he liked the idea of the two of them spending the day alone.

Jason clearly did as well, because he waved off Nico’s comment.  "Nah, he says aquariums make him feel claustrophobic.  This zoo’s one of the most eco-friendly in our state, though, so that’s good.“

"That’s good,” Nico repeated, liking the way Jason nodded gravely when he mentioned the zoo’s humanitarianism.  His serious look, culled in Lupa’s presence, rivaled Nico’s own, but with Nico Jason was all smiles.

“So, that should take a few hours, and after that, we’re going out to eat.”

“Oh?” Nico raised his eyebrows, letting Jason see he was impressed.  "Somewhere other than McDonald’s?“

Jason laughed, looking sideways at the multiple red and white bags crumpled in the trashcan, evidence of the months the two of them had been sharing a room.  "Definitely.”

He hung his head over Nico’s, the piercing blue of his eyes gorgeous and distracting as always.  "Today is going to be special.“

Nico lifted his head and kissed him, and when Jason gave in and kissed him back, he let himself fall again.  "It already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find the rest of my fanfiction and my original work at thefront-page.tumblr.com


End file.
